The Blue Eyed Center Of The Universe
by sillym3
Summary: His trick worked perfectly, only the effect was far different from what he expected.


**Disclaimer**: I claim no ownership of the main character.

**Spoiler:** None

**A/N:** I'm not a native English speaker, so beware of the grammar and spelling disasters. This was a mere distraction from my current WIP, I finished it in a flash of light. I apologize in advance for its flaws.

**Warning:** Contain enough fluff and OOC-ness to rotten your teeth:)

* * *

**===The Blue Eyed Center Of The Universe===**

"Georgina!"

"Jack! Help!"

"Hold on honey! I'll be right there!"

House was at the edge of his sofa, clutching his cane with both hands. His eyes went wide, his mouth was gaping, his attention fully reserved to the high-resolution wide screen TV in front of him. Georgina, the sexy protagonist, was trapped under a car, and the lava was about to run her direction. It's up to Jack Hedges to save House's favorite TV character now.

"Come on....," He hissed between his teeth, "Save her...."

"Daddy...," House felt a tug on his boxer but he chose to completely ignoring it. Jack was running on bare foot now, the hot asphalt burning the Forest ranger's feet.

"Come on Jack... Hurry." House inched closer to the TV.

"Daddy....," He sensed another tug and little feet climbing on his lap. His vision was suddenly blocked by a little body clad in pink pajama.

"Claire beanie, Daddy's watching TV. Move over." He tried to shove the little girl aside, but Claire's chubby hands effectively clamped his neck.

Giving her daddy a peck on the cheek, CLaire reached for the remote. "I want to watch my show daddy."

"No no no, you can't. It's daddy time." House snatched the remote before his daughter had a chance.

"My show Daddy, My show." Frowned suitably, the brunette little girl was bouncing on his lap and trying to reach the remote.

"Stop it Claire, Jack is almost there." House tried to steal a look over Claire's head. "Damnit, I missed the fun part." He swore when he noticed that Jack already freed Georgina from the car and now they're running away from the Lava.

"Who is jack? What's damnit?" Claire still frowning but didn't forget to fed her curiosity.

"Sssshhh, just watch the TV."

"Watch my show Daddy, the one with red balloons and blue bears." Tears swelled in her blue eyes and House could do nothing but sighed.

"We'll watch your show later. Daddy's show is fun too, you know. See, this man and this fine young woman are trying to run away from the lava." He turned the little girl around and wrapped his arms around her, hoping that Claire would stop bugging him.

"What's lava?"

"It's the red thing that flow after them. It's hot and dangerous." He raised the volume of the TV.

"Will there be balloons?"

"No, no balloons Claire, They're in a jungle."

"Why don't they put any shirt on daddy? Mommy said you should always put your shirt on when you're outside."

"They can't buy shirt in a jungle Claire. Jungle has no shop." He sneered, felt proud about his clever explanation. His wife would castrate him if he told Claire the true reason why two steamy and sexy TV characters was running around with their undies.

"Ooo, will there be any bear?"

"No bear munchkin, just Lava." He shifted a bit. Thing was getting interesting, Jack was scooping Georgina in his arms and hauling the girl to the top of a hill.

"But my show has bears in it, let's watch my show daddy." Somehow managed to get her hand on the remote, Claire started to push the buttons.

"Claiiiiire," House groaned when the channel was switched from CNN to Discovery to Commercial and back to CNN again. "Bad girl." He glared and took away the remote.

Sensing his father anger, Claire's lips trembled and she started sobbing. "I want my show. I want to see bears."

"Oh pleeeease." He groaned again. "Listen Claire, bears are dirty, they have germs and fleas, you might get _Trypanosomiasis_ just by touching their hair. You'll get ill and you might die Claire. Lava is saver; at least you can run away from it." He tried to scare the girl.

His trick worked perfectly, only the effect was far different from what he expected. Claire was falling to full-blown cry mode now. She emptied her lungs without hesitation, "Mommy, I'll die!." Her scream vibrated inside the apartment, sending House to panic mode. Her cries and the sounds from the TV mingled in the air.

"No, Claire shussh...," He tried to calm her. "Let's watch your show okay... shushh..." He patted and kissed the girl to no avail. "Come on girl, shut up, we don't want to wake your mommy." Glancing to the bedroom to make sure that the aforementioned woman didn't really wake up, House was greeted by a cold question from the person herself.

"What did you do to make her cry this time, Greg?" His wife sighed in desperation behind him.

"Nothing," He sneakily flicked the remote and the TV showed three blue bears running around in a park. "We watched her show and she cried because one of the bear.... ummmm... tripped over a... ummm... log."

"Yeah right" His wife moved to the couch and scooped their daughter in her arms, murmured soothing words.

"Daddy said I'll die." Forever an honest girl, Claire told her mother the truth.

"Greg!"

"What? I told her that bear has fleas and fleas bring disease. Touch the bear and you get disease. Disease might kill you. Where did I make mistake?" He shrugged, silently praying that both of them would leave so he could enjoy his drama again.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Shushh... It's okay Claire. Mommy and Daddy are Doctors remember, We can cure any disease."

"I won't die?" Claire's blue eyes looked up to her mother with hope. "Even if I touch Fiona?" She mentioned her favorite teddy bear between sobs.

"No, you won't die. In fact we can bring Fiona to Mommy's bed and sleep together now, it's already late." With grunts his wife propped herself up. Claire's head snuggled in the crook of her neck. "Enjoy your drama Greg." she winked at his husband and start waddling toward their bedroom.

Feeling guilty, House stood and reached for his daughter. "Let me carry her inside. You should not do any heavy lifting," He threw a glance to the protruding belly.

"I should get more rest and sleep too, but my husband can't stand a minute without making a scene with my daughter." Her lips curled downward as she teased him.

"I'm sorry, won't happen again." He kissed the top of his wife's head before taking Claire from her arms. "Let's go to bed and put this little angel to sleep."

"Nu uh, you go to bed and put Claire to sleep. I want to see if Jack finally confesses his feeling to Georgina." Plopping back to the sofa, his wife smirked manically.

"You're no fair."

"I am. That's a privilege of being pregnant Greg." She tossed her hair as she flicked the remote.

House sighed, admitting his defeat. He looked down at his daughter. The blue eyed center of his universe was eyeing him with her adorable sleepy eyes. "Sleep Daddy."

"Okay,let's get Fiona first." He kissed her daughter chubby cheek and took a step back to did the same to his wife.

"Goodnight Greg."

"Goodnight too, Tivo it for me please, or re-enact the ending with me in bed."

A giddy chuckle from his wife and a question of what-is-re-enact-mean from his daughter warmed his heart for the rest of the night.

--The end--

* * *

Thank you for reading, leave me a review if you would:)


End file.
